Years Passed and Memories Gained
by hawkeyeforever
Summary: This is my take on what J.K. Rowling left out for Harry's twenty birthdays between the end of the war and Albus's first year at Hogwarts. There will be tears, kisses, babies, healing and a whole lot of love. Enjoy! T just to be safe. Harry/Ginny
1. On Being Eighteen

Eighteen

**A/N: okay, so I know I'm not the only one who wishes J.K. Rowling had elaborated on what happened between the end of the war and Albus Severus Potter's first day of Hogwarts, so I've decided to write this story. Each chapter will cover the twenty birthdays that Harry had during those nineteen years. Hope you all enjoy. Review please.**

**-:-**

**July 31, 1998**

Harry Potter is sitting outside of the Burrow in the shade of a large willow tree next to the pond. He's avoiding what he knows he eventually has to face: Going inside and plastering a smile on his face, pretending to be happy, while the others wish him a happy birthday. He has always hated his birthday, ever since he can remember. Why be excited when it was just another day that the Dursley's would just ignore him and forget that it was his birthday? Now it's just a painful reminder of all that he has lost. He has no family to wish him their best. He feels it is unfair, that he's alive and celebrating another year when so many people died just a few months earlier. They will never celebrate again, so why should he? He's brought back from his depressing train of thought when he hears the sound of approaching footsteps.

He turns and sees the distinctive long flaming hair of Ginny Weasley. He sighs slightly. He's been avoiding Ginny for the last three months. He just can't bring himself to talk to her when her brother is dead because of him. He knows she must've moved on long ago by now.

She comes and silently sits beside him. For a while they just stare out over the water as Harry thinks about the various ways he can get out of this conversation when Ginny looks at him sharply.

"Don't you dare try and get away Harry Potter; I want to talk to you." She states firmly. He winces slightly and sits down heavily. He really, _really_ wishes that the ground will just open up and swallow him. "Why are you avoiding everyone? And don't try and lie to me, Harry. I've talked to Ron and Hermione and they both said you've been ignoring them too." She demands this all the while staring at him with a determined expression on her face.

"Why can't I be by myself? Doesn't everyone need alone time?" he snaps rather angrily. He never said he's going to make this easy.

She glares at him. "Yes, Harry, people need to have alone time but this is different. You're pulling away from everyone. You've barely said a word in the last three months. You aren't sleeping, and you're hardly eating. It's not healthy Harry, and you've got to stop."

He stands up agitatedly and starts to pace. "Why would anyone want to be around me? I'm the reason so many people are dead. They don't care anymore either. Who needs a hero after the world is done needing saving? No one cares what I had to go through, what I lost. No one needs me anymore." He finishes bitterly. He turns around and stops pacing, his back to Ginny.

He jumps when he feels a hand on his arm. He glances back and sees Ginny standing beside him with a soft look in her eyes. "Is that what you think?" she asks gently. When she receives no response she assumes that means yes. "That's not true Harry. There are people who need you. You're family to us all Harry, whether you choose to see that or not. The boys are missing a brother, Mum and Dad are missing a son, and I'm missing a friend. You need us Harry. So don't run away. You have to open up to us. I'm not asking you to tell us what happened while you, Ron, and Hermione were away. That's between the three of you, but you can't just shut everyone out. And those that died did it so we could all live in a better world, one free of suffering. It wasn't your fault."

He looks her in the eyes, wondering if she knows just how much those words mean to him. Her chocolate brown eyes are sincere and comforting. Suddenly, it's like a dam has broken somewhere inside of Harry. He feels his eyes well up with tears, and his chest tightens. He goes to turn away, but Ginny just wraps her arms around him and leads him back to where he had been sitting before. Sitting him down, she sits next to him and lets him cry into her shoulder. She doesn't say anything; just lets him get it all out. This has been coming for a long time.

When he's sure he won't cry anymore, he lifts his head off of her now damp shoulder. "I'm sorry," he croaks, "you're right. I should never have tried to shut you out."

"I understand Harry. We all need to heal some more before things can go back to how they were before. It will be hard, but you're not alone. We're all here. I'm here."

"I know." He sniffs and wipes the tears from his face. Looking back at the Burrow, he sighs. "I guess I should start now, eh?"

She smiles at him. "That would be the best. Though I should probably warn you. Mum baked a cake and everyone is waiting in the kitchen for you. I was sent to fetch you."

He gives her a mock-betrayed look. "Why you sly little minx. Here I was thinking you had come out here just to see me, and now I hear that you had alterior motives? How rude."

She laughs. "Well I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but it wasn't as if you didn't expect this. It is your birthday after all. Come on." She takes his hand and pulls him to his feet.

They walk back to the house together, joking and laughing over his past birthday experiences. It will take time to heal, but as long as Ginny is there, Harry thinks it might not be so hard or lonely after all.

**-:-**

**A/N: Okay, so there's chapter one. I know I didn't cover the whole day, but I wanted to emphasize on their relationship. There will be more Harry/Ginny moments in the future. I hope you all liked this. Cheers. A/N#2 ~ Now edited for grammer errors. (3/27/13) - HF**

**-hawkeyeforever**


	2. On Being Nineteen

Nineteen

**A/N: Here's chapter two, and, as promised, more Harry/Ginny. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, though I wish it was.**

**-:-**

**July 31,** **1999**

A lot has changed for Harry Potter in the past year. For one, he's moved out of the Burrow, and now lives in his own flat in London. It's rather nice, nothing too fancy, but spacious. It isn't home, not yet, but he has faith that in time, it will be.

He's also gotten a job. He now works in the Ministry of Magic as an Auror. He had shot up in ranks during training, and is now a valuable asset to the Ministry. He's happy with his job. He stops dark wizards, and makes sure that they are given a cell in Azkaban prison, which is now Dementor free. He and Ron work together, along with Draco Malfoy, much to Ron's disgust. Malfoy isn't too bad actually; he had apologized to Harry after the trial for his crimes. He's now trying to repay the world for all the wrongs his family have committed. They're far from friends, and he doesn't think that they ever will be, but they can at least have civilized conversation, and they trust each other enough to have each other's backs during fights.

He still goes to the Burrow every Sunday, and is glad to see the people he thinks of as family. It's where he's going later tonight, actually, to celebrate his nineteenth birthday. This is why he's currently standing in front of his bathroom mirror, trying and failing to get his hair to flatten. He's nervous because it'll be the first time he sees Ginny after she had come home from her last year at Hogwarts last month.

He and Ginny have grown very close in the past year. They wrote each other constantly while she was at school, and had spent most of her Christmas vacation together. When he's around her, he feels lighter, and freer than he ever has. She has become one of his closest friends, and his confidant, now that Ron and Hermione are spending so much of their time together. Ginny has become his go-to for advice, and she's always there for him.

But there's still something missing. Every time he sees Ginny's smile, or hears her laugh, his heart flutters, and he has a hard time concentrating. He's been planning on telling her tonight, at Hermione's urging. He doesn't know if she has feelings for him, but he does know that if he doesn't tell her, he'll regret it. They had had something special, no matter for how short a time and he wants that back more than anything. He misses her, very much. He had come to realize just how much he needs her while she had been at school, and he had felt lost without her, despite her constant owls. Writing just isn't the same as being around her.

Giving up on his hair, he sighs and walks to his fireplace. He picks up the small pot of Floo Powder on the shelf next to it, and throws a hand full into the flames he'd conjured with his wand. Stepping into it, he grimaces and says, "The Burrow." He still hates travelling like this, but it's far better than walking down the streets of London until he could find a place safe from the prying eyes of muggles to apparate. One nauseating trip later, and he is standing in the Weasley's living room. He looks around and grins. It's exactly the same as he has always known it to be, with the cozy chairs, and the knitting sitting next to the fire.

He hears footsteps from the doorway and turns to see Ron walking into the room. He's wearing blue robes that were obviously picked out by Hermione, and has a roll in his hand. "Come on Harry, everyone's waiting in the kitchen. Oh, and Happy Birthday, mate." He then taks a large bite of his roll and gestures towards the kitchen.

He and Ron walk through the house to the kitchen, Ron munching noisily on his dinner roll. Ah, yes, it's good to be back. When they enter the kitchen everyone turns around and shouts, "Happy Birthday, Harry!" His smile grows wider.

Mrs. Weasley bustles forward and gives him a bone-crushing hug. "Harry dear, I'm so glad you could make it. Everyone is here, and Ginny should be down any minute. You look like you could use a nice good meal. Have you been getting enough to eat at that flat of yours?"

"Of course I have Mrs. Weasley. You send food home with me every Sunday."

She smiles fondly at him and walks towards a steaming pot on the stove and begins to stir it with her wand. Hermione smiles and gives him a hug that nearly knocks him flat. ''Harry! Oh, it's so good to see you again! I've been working so much I feel that I hardly get to see you."

It's true. Hermione has been working herself hard at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She's improving the rights for house-elves, along with other creatures who are mistreated. Though she has, at least, stopped calling it S.P.E.W.

"Hello 'Mione, it's wonderful to see you too. And you see me every Sunday when you and Ron come back to the Burrow." He adds with a laugh. She and Ron had gotten a flat together that April. It isn't even that far from his own, but all of them have been too busy with work and life in general to see much of each other aside from Sundays at the Burrow.

"Yes, but we really should get together more. Ronald Weasley, did you sneak a roll? You know that's for dinner!" Hermione walks off to go scold Ron, who has the decency to look sheepish.

Many more greetings and well-wishing's are passed back and forth between the other guests and Harry, and he finds himself forgetting about his nerves. He's talking to Andromeda Tonks about Teddy, who is now two years old and sporting bright purple hair, when he hears a familiar voice. "Happy Birthday, Harry."

Harry turns around and momentarily forgets how to breathe. Standing on the stairs leading to her room is Ginny, and she looks absolutely beautiful. She's wearing a simple dark green summer dress that brings out her bright red hair, which is curled around her shoulders. She has a bright smile on her face, one Harry happily returns.

"Hey Ginny. It's been a while. How are you?" He is struggling to keep his voice level, when he feels like his heart is going to burst out of his ribcage. '_Keep calm' _he thinks, '_It's just Ginny. Relax. You've talked to her a thousand times. You just have to wait until the two of you are alone to tell her how you feel. It would definitely be a bad idea to just blurt it out to her in front of her whole family. A very bad idea. Just keep looking at her eyes. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that make you feel all gooey inside. Okay, maybe you shouldn't look her in the eyes. Her hair, yes that's it. Her bright shiny hair that glistens in the sun, and brings out her fiery personality._

He is so caught up in trying desperately _not_ to act like a complete fool, that he didn't realize she was talking to him. "Harry?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looks at her. "Yeah?"

She peers at him closely, with a small frown on her face. "Are you alright, you seem a bit distracted?" she asks, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine Gin, just a bit busy at work." Which technically isn't a lie. He has been super busy with the Murtav case. Apparently the guy worked with Mundungus Fletcher a while back, and he has somehow managed to get his hands on a really powerful but classified item. He had rolled his eyes over that one. Classified usually means, 'an experiment that we haven't quite figured out yet, that could save the world, but could also blow it up, and would probably be best in the hands of a person who isn't planning on selling it to the highest bidder.' Everyone in the MLE and the Auror Department have been crazy busy lately, trying to find Murtav, but hadn't the foggiest as to where he is, much to Kingsley's displeasure.

That's isn't what was bothering him at the moment, but that is neither here nor there.

Ginny eyes him suspiciously. "Alright then Potter, let's go have dinner," she says as she drags him to where the others have started to gather around the table.

After a delicious dinner, where everyone (Ron) stuffed themselves on Mrs. Weasley's wonderful food, Harry finds himself alone in the kitchen with Ginny, as he helps her put the dishes away, much to Mrs. Weasley's displeasure.

_Just tell her. What are you waiting for? A bloody sign? What better chance are you going to get? The two of you are alone now, after all. Isn't that what you have been waiting for? Don't be a coward Potter! _But now that the moment is actually here, he feels like he's going to pass out. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she just wants to be friends? Should he tell her?

Before he can decide whether or not to follow his heart, Ginny breaks in on his thoughts. "So how are you Harry? I mean, this time last year, you were a wreck. Are you doing okay?" She turns to look at him from where she's drying the dishes.

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, a sure sign that he's upset. "I suppose. I'm better than I was thankfully. It's still hard, but I finally got my head out my arse. I have you to thank for that, I think." He adds that last bit with a smile.

She smiles back at him, happiness in her eyes. "Well, I'm glad I could help. It wasn't like you were going to do it on your own. It really is nice to be back home. I've missed you."

_Now! Say it! Tell her!_ "Ginny I-"

"Harry, Ginny, we're going open the presents! Come on, we're all waiting for you!"

"Coming!" Ginny shouts back with an eye roll.

Mentally cursing, he follows her back into the living room. Stupid Ronald and his untimely interruptions.

He has to admit, the presents are nice. A jumper and some fudge from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, a nice set of work robes from Bill and Fleur, a hand drawn picture from Teddy and Andromeda, a set of books about famous Aurors from Ron and Hermione, and a set of the newest batch of joke sweets from George and his date, Angelina Johnson. The last present he opens, however, is by far the best. It's a beautiful wooden statue of a stag and a doe, complete with a label naming them, "Prongs and Lily."

With a lump in his throat, he glances up at Ginny, who has a soft, reassuring smile on her face. "I found it in a shop in Hogsmeade, but I had the label made for you. I thought it would look nice in your new flat." She says gently, probably sensing his fragile feelings. Her question about how he is doing makes sense now. She wanted to make sure that he would be able to have this without breaking down.

"It's perfect, Gin. Thank you." He whispers this last part softly.

"That was so thoughtful Ginny." Mrs. Weasley states with a slightly teary smile.

"Brilliant," Ron agrees, the rest of the family echoing his statement.

Ginny beams at them all, pleased.

While he helps clean up the room, he doesn't notice that Ginny disappears. It's after Andromeda and Teddy say goodbye that he finally realizes that she's gone. Glancing around confused, Hermione decides to come to his aid. "Ginny's gone upstairs to her room Harry. I think that she's still awake if you'd like to say give her your thanks."

Give her his- oh. Right. Hermione knows that he is going to tell her tonight. Casting a thankful look at Hermione, he makes for her room. Nervously he knocks on the door, mentally preparing himself. _Relax, breathe. Everything's going to be alright. You're not going to screw this up. Oh Merlin, did you really have to eat that onion soup? Your breath stinks!_

"Come in!" _Right, here we go. Deep breath._

He walks through the door and closes it behind him. "Hey Ginny, can we talk?"_ Wow, that sounds cliché._

"Of course Harry." She says, looking amused. "What is it?"

"Er-" _Real smooth Potter, "_ What are you doing this weekend?" He's planning on asking her out on a date to a restaurant that Hermione had suggested.

Raising her eyebrows in confusion at the seemingly random question, she answers, "Well, nothing on Saturday, but Seamus Finnegan asked me to go out with him on Sunday."

_What!?_

"What!?" Let it never be said that Harry Potter never speaks his mind.

She repeats it slowly. "Are you okay? Because I wasn't-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine Ginny. I'm just going to…. Go get some air." Spinning around and ignoring her confused look, he practically runs downstairs and through the front door. Walking towards the front gate, he tries to expel the sick feeling in his stomach. _That could have gone better. Why did you run you coward!? You still could have asked!_

Oh, yes, and look like a fool? She's moved on!

_No, she said she has a date. She's not engaged for Merlin's sake!_

Stop arguing with me, you're my subconscious, aren't you supposed to support my decisions?

_I would if you weren't being such a bloody fool! Besides, I'm far smarter than you. I make your decisions for you._

Will you just shut up and let me be miserable? Clearly she isn't interested. She's going out with _Finnegan_ of all people. He's not right for her!

_As opposed to the man who argues with himself!?_

Hey! That's not fair! You started it! Besides- "Harry?"

He starts. While he had been arguing with that _extremely_ annoying voice in his head, he had failed to notice the sound of Ginny coming outside to join him._ Three cheers for Auror training. Clearly all that time spent on learning to never let anyone sneak up on you has paid off._

"Yes?"

Ginny frowns. "Are you alright? You left in a hurry. Why did you ask me if I was busy this weekend and then disappear on me?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you were busy. Clearly you are if you have a date with Finnegan." He says bitterly.

"I never said that I was going to go with him."

"But you said-"

"What I said was that he asked me to go on a date. I never said that I agreed." She interrupts with an annoyed look.

"Oh, well, that's good then. I mean, you can still say yes, he's a good guy." He says this very fast, dying to get away. Honestly, he's debating whether or not just disapparating out of there, but something tells him to stay.

"But I don't want to go out with Seamus."

His heart leaps. "You don't?" He tries not to sound too hopeful.

"No, I'm waiting for this other bloke to ask me, if he would like. I would much rather spend the day with him."

Oh.

Heart sinking, he replies, "Oh, well then, that's, that's good I guess."

She stares at him for a moment, and then shakes her head in exasperation.

"What?" He askes, confused. What has he said now?

"Merlin, you really are thick aren't you?" She says with an amused smile.

Growing slightly irritated, he says, "Well I'm sorry if I don't speak girl. What did I do wrong now?"

"Nothing. It would just be nice if you could see what I'm trying to say without me having to spell it out."

"What?"

"Harry, I was talking about you, you thickhead! I've been waiting all night for you to ask me out on a date!"

Well _that is_ unexpected.

"Oh." And really, what else can he say? He can't think straight at the moment. She wants to go with him? She has been _waiting _for him? His heart starts to race. She still has feelings for him after all.

"What do you mean 'Oh'? Is that all you have to say? I get if you don't want to, I would jus-Mmph!"

This last part is because Harry had grabbed her by the waste and kissed her for all he was worth. He pours every ounce of pent up feelings into the kiss, trying to convey all that he can't say. When he pulls away, they;re both breathing hard. "Ginny?"

"Yes?" She breathes hopefully.

"Will you go on a date with me this weekend?"

She grins delightedly. "Took you long enough! Of course I will Harry." She looks at him for a few moments. "I've missed you." She whispers softly.

"I've missed you too Ginny, more than you can imagine."

She kisses him, softer this time, with emotion. Pulling back she grins slyly. "You should probably go before Mum asks if you want more dessert. She'd send you home with all the food in the house if she could."

He nods and walked out of the gate, practically skipping. "Oh, and Harry?" He turns to look at her. "Don't be late. I expect you to be here by seven. Happy Birthday." She then turns and walks back to the house, hips swaying dramatically.

Harry feels a goofy grin spread across his face.

He's beginning to love his birthdays.

**-:-**

**A/N: So sorry about the wait, this chapter just did not want to be written! I hope this wasn't out of character. I tried to keep all of them like Rowling wrote them. Next up, Harry turns twenty! Happy reading, all. A/N#2: Now edited for grammar mistakes. (3/27/13)**

**~hawkeyeforever**


	3. On Being Twenty

Twenty

**A/N: The response for the last chapter really blew me away. So many favorites and followers! Thank you all so much! I even updated earlier for you guys. Hope you enjoy. Please review, I'd like to know what your guy's thoughts. This chapter is a bit more serious than the previous one.**

**-:-**

**July 31, 2000**

**~ About 3:00 a.m.~**

Harry Potter wakes suddenly, drenched in cold sweat and rigid in his bed. His breathing is ragged as he tries to shake off the nightmare that had clutched him only seconds ago. He doesn't even realize that he's crying until he feels a warm hand brush the tears off of his face. He opens his eyes and looks up at his girlfriend's concerned face. "Harry? Listen to me Harry, it isn't real. You're safe. It's over. He's gone, love. You're okay." Ginny whispers to him softly.

Letting out a shaky breath, he nods slowly and reachs up to twine his fingers through hers. "I know," he says hoarsely, "I know, I just need a minute." Closing his eyes again, he focuses on Ginny's even breathing, and the small hand that is enclosed in his.

"It's been a while since you had one this bad." It isn't really a question, but more of a statement that she makes. She alone knows the frequency of his nightmares. They have decreased in number when she had moved in five months ago, but he still gets them occasionally.

"Yeah. Here I was beginning to think that they were starting to get better. Guess I was wrong."

She runs her free hand through his hair. "It's okay; you don't have to tell me." She assures him.

For a while they just lay there in silence. Harry twists and pulls Ginny to his chest, his arms going around her. He breathes in her flowery smell, and relaxes slightly. Everything is okay. "It was my parents again. Them dying I mean." Normally he doesn't like to talk about his nightmares, and Ginny never presses him, but tonight he needs the comfort.

"Maybe you should go visit them. I know you haven't been there in a while. It might help."

Harry thinks about that for a moment. A few months after his eighteenth birthday, he had gone back to the graveyard in Godric's Hollow alone and just sat there for hours. He talked endlessly, telling his parents all about his life. When he had left that afternoon he had felt a little lighter, like a bit of the weight on his shoulders had been lifted. He hasn't been there since, but maybe it's time.

"Will you go with me?" He doesn't know if she will want to, but for some reason, he desperately wants her too. He guesses it's because he has started to get used to not being alone anymore.

He feels Ginny suck in a sharp breath. This is a private and intense thing to ask her. But it just feels _right _to him. She shifts in his arms until she can look him in the eye. "Are you sure?" She breathes hesitantly.

"Yes Ginny, I am. I want you to come, if you want to. You don't have to."

"Of course I will Harry."

He smiles for the first time since he woke up from the terrible dream. She really is incredible. Sometimes he can't believe he got so lucky as to have her in his life. She lays her head back down on his chest, and they both drift off to sleep. He doesn't have another nightmare that night.

**~ About 12:00 p.m.~**

With a distinct 'pop,' two figures apparate into the small graveyard that resides within Godric's Hollow. Harry and Ginny are both wearing muggle clothing just in case. As they walk, Harry pulls his invisibility cloak off of them. It feels strange to be wearing it after so long. He takes Ginny's hand and leads her over to his parents' grave. She remains quiet as they sit down in front of the smooth white marble headstone, preferring to just let him say what he needs to.

Harry takes a deep breath. "Hi Mum, Dad. It's been a while. I know I said I would try and visit more often, but it's just hard. Things have gotten better since I was here last time though. I work at the Ministry, as an Auror. It's not easy, but it's satisfying to help people." He goes on to explain things that have happened over the last two years. He tells them all about little Teddy, now three, and about how he has bought him his first broom. He talks about George proposing to Angelina Johnson, and Bill and Fleur's daughter Victoire, who is two. The whole time he talks Ginny just sits there patiently, tracing patters on the back of his hand with her thumb. "I brought someone to see you. I told you about Ginny Weasley last time I was here, right? Well she's my girlfriend. We live together in London, and I brought her to meet you. She's a redhead Dad." He smiles at that last part.

Ginny leans forward, letting Harry put an arm around her shoulders. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Potter. You have a lovely son. He can be rather thick sometimes, but he has the most amazing heart of gold I have ever seen. He's brave, and sweet, and smart, and thoughtful and I love him with all of my heart. I know you must be proud of him, wherever you are. I am."

"I think you're a bit biased, love." He feels his ears turn red.

"And modest too." She glances at him. "And I'm not. You don't see how good of a person you are, but I do, and so do the others. We all look up to you Harry. Not you as the boy who destroyed Voldemort, but you as the kindest, bravest person in the world." Her eyes we blaze with determination.

"Maybe you're right. But you don't give yourself enough credit. I wouldn't be the person I am today without you. I would still be the lost and broken kid who was drowning in guilt after the war. You saved me, Gin." It's true; she had saved him from himself.

"And I would do it a thousand times over again," she says softly, her eyes bright with love.

"I know." He whispers, leaning forward and brushing his lips against hers, momentarily forgetting about everything but the beautiful woman next to him. After a few moments, she pulls away and lays her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Harry."

He smiles softly. "As I love you." And he does. He loves her so much it hurt sometimes. This is why he is going to do something he has been waiting to do for a month now. He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a small black box. He turns towards her, causing her to lift her head off of his shoulder and look at him in confusion. He lifts the box so she can see, and watches as her eyes go comically wide.

"There was another reason I brought you here today. I wanted you to come and meet my parents, and I wanted them to be able to see what you mean to me. Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the most beautiful and amazing woman I have ever met, and for some reason, you love me as much as I love you. You saved me from myself, and I will always love you for that. I fell in love with you when I was sixteen, and I continue to fall in love with you more each day. You constantly amaze me. I love you more than life itself, and I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

He holds his breath and opens the small box. Inside lays a simple gold band, with a ruby in the middle of two diamonds. It had taken a very long time to find the perfect ring, and he had dragged Hermione from shop to shop until he found this one. It's simple and elegant, and he knows that it had been made for her. It feels like hours as he waits for her answer, but in reality is only a few seconds. She glances up at him with shining eyes, tears threatening to fall. "Yes Harry. I will marry you. Of course I will. I love you." Then she leans forward and kissed him.

Later that night they go to the Burrow to celebrate his birthday, and happily announce their engagement. When the others ask how he proposed, he tells them he had done it over breakfast. Ginny looks at him quizzically, but he just shakes his head slightly. She nods. She understands what he's asking. He wants that moment in the graveyard to be for them only. It's special, and he wants it to be something that only they share.

For the first time in his life, he knows without a doubt in his mind that his parents would be happier than ever. Their son is finally getting the life he has always wanted.

**-:-**

**A/N: Okay, I hope that wasn't too cheesy. I wanted the proposal to be really emotional, so I brought them to Godric's Hollow. Feedback is appreciated. A/N#2: Now edited for grammar mistakes. (3/28/13)**

**~hawkeyeforever **


	4. On Being Twenty-One

Twenty-One

**A/N: I'm SO sorry for leaving such a gap between updates. I've been having a massive case of writer's block for this story. By the way, I will never abandon any of my stories, so if there is a gap between updates, it usually means I have writer's block. I try to update my stories every couple days, so clearly I've failed in that aspect. However, I hope this chapter will make up for my absence. And once again, I would just like to thank all of you who have supported this story so far. You guys are wicked awesome. WARNING: Mild language and violence in this chapter. Time to see Harry's Auror duty in action. XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I write for fun, not for profit.**

**-:-**

**July 31,2001**

Harry curses under his breath as he loses sight of the man he has been trailing for the last five hours. He discreetly slips a hand into his jumper pocket to clutch his wand. Instantly a wave of calm spreads over him, as if he's just gulped down a cauldron of Calming Draught.

His green eyes scan the crowded London street, searching for any sign of the man wearing a green hat that vaguely reminds him of Cornelius Fudge's lime green bowler hat. The man, who Harry doesn't know the name of at the moment, is a suspect in a murder trial that has been concerning the Auror Department for the last three months. Harry had finally caught sight of him this morning for the first time since following the lead.

He carefully maneuvers his way through the crowd of muggles, as he begins wondering if he should just head back to the office and try again tomorrow. He's tired, hungry, and honestly just wants to go home for a nice dinner with his beautiful wife on his birthday.

Is that seriously too much to ask?

For him, yes.

Harry frowns slightly as he sees a quick flash of green turn into a filthy alley between two old brick buildings. He increases his pace, dodging bystanders and muggles walking dogs. Casting a wary look behind him (Malfoy is supposed to arrive on scene soon, but he's late and Harry's worried he's being followed) he silently slips into the alley.

He swallows down the bile that rises in his throat as the scent of spoiled meat and other foul garbage filters through his nose. Stepping over garbage that has fallen out of an upturned garbage bin, he hears the faint scuffling of rats crawling in the dumpster.

'_Of course I would have to chase down a possible murderer in a dark, nasty alley on my birthday. I'm Harry Potter, and fate really loves to screw with me.'_

He tenses when he hears footsteps behind him, and he pulls his wand out and whirls around. His heart begins to race as adrenalin floods through his veins like fire. He tilts his head to the side in confusion when he sees that there's no one there.

'_So either I'm being unbelievably paranoid, or someone's messing with me. Let's go with option number two. I seriously don't want to be the next Mad-Eye Moody who lives and breathes paranoia. Although, to be far, the old man _did _have a lot of enemies. Not as many as me though. Aren't I a lucky bloke?'_

He hears the soft whoosh of air being displaced before he feels the hair on the back of his neck raise. Acting on instinct, he drops to one knee as a Stunner meant for him slams into the brick wall in front of him, showering him with little bits of dust and rocks.

Coughing slightly, he turns, twisting to his feet, and fires a Disarming Charm at the shadowy figure standing in the farthest corner of the alley. As he expects, the man dodges it easily.

For a few tense seconds, the two of them are surrounded by heavy silence, the hustle and bustle of the crowds in the streets fading away. Before Harry can make another move, the mysterious man lets out a dark laugh, one that makes goosepimples stand out on Harry's arms.

"Ah, Mister Potter. The infamous Chosen One. I admit to being rather disappointed. You took a very long time to catch up to me. Legend indeed." The man speaks with a slight German accent as he twirls his wand between his fingers.

Harry growls softly. "I'm afraid that you're going to have to be disappointed from inside a cell in Azkaban. You are under arrest for the murder of an innocent girl."

The man chuckles. "Oh Harry, it's very cute that you think that I'm just going to cooperate. You haven't even asked why I killed the girl."

Harry blinks. Against his will, he's actually morbidly curious. No one has been able to trace the girl in any way to any one that would want her dead. Harry feels dread fill his stomach. Whatever the reason, this man obviously thinks that Harry needs to know.

The man steps out of the shadows, giving Harry his first view of the murderer's face. He is tan, with short black hair and cruel black eyes. A long scar stretches across his left cheek, connecting his jaw bone and the corner of his nose. The man smiles a smile full of malicious intent, causing the scar to stretch in an unnatural and slightly unnerving way. He's around the same height and age as Harry, but skinnier. He looks unkempt, as if he hasn't showered in days, and there are bags under his eyes. Clearly, he hasn't rested since he found he was being followed.

"Ah, you _are_ curious. I can see it in your eyes. The reason, Mister Potter, that I killed that girl, was to get to you. Of course, it was a win-win, since her father had….._displeased_ me, but I knew that innocents were your soft spot. How else was I supposed to draw the interest of Britain's Top Auror?"

With every word out of the man's mouth, Harry feels his rage boil, until his sight is tinged with red. How _dare _this man justify his killing an innocent girl to talk to him? He speaks slowly, his words carefully chosen so as to not seem provocative. He has a feeling this man was a great dueler, so he has to take him by surprise if he wants to win in a one-on-one. Where the hell is Malfoy when you need him?

"And why, exactly, do you want to talk to me?"

The man tilts his head to the side, adopting a look of mock-surprise. "You don't recognize me? We haven't met in person, of course, but I do look a considerable amount like my father. You have met him."

Harry racks his brain, but draws a complete blank. What is this man talking about? He opens his mouth to say….something to make himself not look like a thickhead, but he never gets a chance.

Moving faster than Harry can follow, the other man grabs him by the arm and twists, knocking Harry's wand from his grasp, before slamming him into the wall hard enough for Harry to see stars. His vision dims for a moment, and he feels a trickle of warmth down the back of his neck and he knows without checking that his head is bleeding. And, judging by the roiling nausea in his stomach, a fairly bad concussion as well.

The man has his arm across Harry's chest, pushing him into the hard stone wall. His face is less than two inches from Harry's, and Harry's honestly just trying not to focus on the nasty scar.

"Of course you don't remember. Shall I enlighten you? My name is Romulus Ridley. My father served the Dark Lord, and it was your fault he died. For many years I have been following you, waiting to find time to strike. And I have finally got my opportunity. You see, I don't wish to only kill you, I want you to suffer."

His head starts to clear somewhat, allowing Harry to focus on the conversation with half of his mind, the rest of him concentrating on slowly sliding one leg up the wall. He doesn't remember this man, Romulus's father, but he figures he must have been one of the many Death Eater casualties in the Final Battle.

Harry feels his blood run cold at the next words out of Ridley's mouth. "You're married, aren't you? To the Weasley girl? What's her name? Ah, yes, _Ginevra_, that's it. Do you love her Harry? How would you feel if you lost her?" The man sneers heartlessly.

In that moment, Harry moves. Using his rage to lend strength to his movement, he kicks out with his leg by pushing it off of the wall, which also provides him the needed boost to rip free from Ridley's grasp and roll away. Shoving away the urge to be sick, he grabs his fallen wand and twists. By now, Ridley has managed to gain his composure and has fired several spells at Harry.

Harry expertly block them all with a Shield Charm, before countering with a few other spells, "_Stupefy!" _He growls.

On and on the two battle, neither backing down nor gaining head-way. Finally Ridley catches him by surprise with a spell he hasn't heard since he was seventeen. "_Sectumsempra." _The spell catches Harry's left side, and searing pain forces him to his knees. Another spell, this time a form of the Banishing Charm, knocks him back onto his back as blood starts to seep from the jagged cut in his side.

Ridley stood above him, their two wands grasped in his hand. "My father was an old acquaintance of Severus Snape, as you probably guessed. I'm afraid you won't be around to save your wife. Goodbye Mister Potter." Ridley opens his mouth to cast the spell that will end Harry's life, when a jet of blue light hits him squarely in the chest, throwing him backwards.

Just before Harry loses consciousness, he hears an aggravated voice growl, "For Merlin's sake Potter, I show up five bloody minutes late and you're already almost dead."

Then everything goes black.

**-:-**

**~A Few Days Later in St. Mungos Hospital~**

The first thing Harry becomes aware of when he wakes up is a warm weight on his right arm. He opens his eyes slowly and glances around. He instantly recognizes the white walls and plain room as belonging to St. Mungo's. He looks down at his arm and sees a head of bright red hair. He brings his free arm up and, ignoring the dull ache that throbs from somewhere on his left side, brushes his fingers across Ginny's face.

Stirring instantly, she raises her head. When she catches sight of him, her eyes widen and fill with tears. "Harry! You're alright thank Merlin!" She gasps.

Brushing her tears away, Harry pulls her gently to his uninjured side and holds her as she trembls slightly in his arms. After a few moments she sits up and gives him a watery glare. "What were you thinking?! You nearly died Harry! If Malfoy hadn't gotten there in time, you wouldn't have made it!" Her voice shakes with anger and fear.

He rubs his hand over his face, letting out a weary sigh. "I'm so sorry Gin. I hadn't planned on confronting him. I…..I don't know. He caught me unprepared. I'm sorry I scared you Love." He says softly.

Her eyes soften and she strokes his cheek with her hand. "I'm not mad Darling. I was just so afraid I was going to lose you." She pauses before her eyes blaze. "But don't you _ever _do that to me again Harry James Potter!"

He laughs weakly, his heart warming at his wife's concern. "Promise Gin. I'm sorry I missed our dinner date. And it was my birthday too. Unless I didn't. How long have I been out?" He asks curiously.

"Three days. After Malfoy took out Ridley he brought you straight here, then Flooed me. Guess he's not a worthless ferret after all, eh?"

He nods. "Don't let Ron hear you say that. I imagine his pride is already injured enough as it is."

Ginny cracks a small grin, and Harry knows she's going to be alright. "Definitely. He's out there you know. All of the family is. We've been so worried about you."

"You should bring them in here."

She shakes her head gently, leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. "You need more rest Love. They can see you later. I'll tell them you woke up though." She murmures.

Unable to protest as his eyes begin to droop, Harry pulls Ginny to his side and wraps an arm around him. "Stay here?"

"Of course." She whispers.

Later, when Molly and Arthur walk in, they will find the young couple curled around each other in Harry's small hospital bed.

**-:-**

**A/N: So does this make up for my absence? Tell me what you think!-HF A/N#2: Now edited for grammar mistakes. (3/29/13)**


	5. On Being Twenty-Two

Twenty-Two

**A/N: Once again, the response for this story has completely blown me away. It stuns me that so many people have followed and favorite this story. You guys really are awesome. This chapter was inspired by the prompt, "I love the rain, don't you?" **

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling; therefore I do not own Harry Potter. Such a pity, as Voldy would say.**

**-:-**

**July 31, 2002**

It's remarkable how a simple thing can turn into one of your most treasured memories. Like when a small boy sees the castle of Hogwarts for the first time, he doesn't realize until later that it was his first sight of home.

Very much the same (though admittedly less fancy) is the night of Harry Potter's twenty second birthday. He and his wife, Ginny Potter, had just finished having a nice dinner at the very same restaurant he had taken her to on their first date after the war. It holds a special place in both of their hearts, which is the very reason Ginny had picked it to take him for dinner.

They're now walking home towards their modest but beautiful home in Godric's Hollow, only down the street from where Harry had been born, and are walking hand in hand. They had moved into the nice four-bedroom home early that spring, after outgrowing their flat in the city.

Neither of them are in a hurry to get home, instead walking at a leisurely pace, enjoying the cool night air. Ginny rests her head on her husband's shoulder as Harry wraps his right arm around her slim waste. It's quiet out; everyone is in their homes at such a late hour. The stars shine in the deep blue sky, and the moon illuminates the street they walk along. In the distance, an owl hoots, no doubt on its nightly hunt.

Harry breaks the comfortable silence that has wrapped around them like a soft blanket by glancing down at his wife and smiling. "You really do look beautiful Gin." _'Like you always do.' _He adds silently.

She's wearing a pale blue sleeveless dress that reaches just below her knees, with dark violet beading adorning the hem and neckline. She's also wearing the silver heart-shaped locket he had gotten her on her seventeenth birthday, and her engagement and wedding rings shimmer on her finger. Her fiery red hair is pulled back in an elegant twist at the nape of her neck.

She laughs warmly at his words, looking up at him with a bright smile. "You've said that four times already tonight, Love. I'm glad you think so. Dianna helped me pick it out two weeks ago." Dianna is her fellow chaser on the all-witch Quidditch team the Holyhead Harpies, which Ginny has been playing on for little over ten months.

Harry huffs slightly, in mock insult. "Well, a man just wants to tell his wife that she looks beautiful, and she doesn't even deem him worthy of a thank you. How rude," he says, doing his best impression of the Ministry workers he has to have boring dinner parties with every month.

She rolls her eyes and punches him lightly in the shoulder, her laughter echoing in the still night air. "My apologies, kind sir. I'm blessed to have your grace of approval." She raises her chin and does a very passable imitation of Narcissa Malfoy.

Their laughter dances through the night in harmony.

While most people would find nights like this common and routine, it's these nights that Harry loves the very most. When it's just him and Ginny, he doesn't have to be the hero, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, and Harry Bloody Potter. He can just be Harry, a man who had gone through war to have the simple yet lovely and perfect life that he and his wife share.

He loves coming home at night after work and finding Ginny waiting for him. He enjoys every second he spends with his wife, from waking up with their limbs tangled together, to falling asleep with her curled up in his arms. He never gets tired of listening to her heartbeat. It's the everyday moments like that for which he lives for. The memories of all his time with Ginny are embedded in his mind, slowly washing away the darkness that the war had left. She is the sun, and he revolves around her light, and her warmth.

"I love you Ginny," he whispers, his voice echoing in the still night air.

She turns her head and brushes her lips softly over his shoulder, her nose skimming his neck. "I love you too Harry," she murmurs back, her voice ringing with complete sincerity.

He smiles, closing his eyes. He lets her lead him down the street, as he just breaths her in and he lives. It's moments like this that he fought the war for. He wishes he had known that when he was younger.

His eyes fly open when he feels something land on the top of his head. He frowns, reaching up to touch his hair, and his fingers come back damp. He pauses in the middle of the sidewalk, dragging Ginny to a stop. He looks up and sees, to his disbelief, rainclouds covering the sky that had been clear only a while ago.

Ginny chuckles under her breath as he lets out a small whine as the rain begins to pour down, soaking their clothes within minutes. He shakes his head in resignation as the warm summer rain begins to fill up his shoes. The water from his hair hits Ginny in the face, and she lets out a startled laugh, flicking her hair to splash him back.

Using his quick reflexes, he wraps his arms around her torso, pulling her until she was in his arms, their drenched bodies fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle.

"Do you want me to apparate us home?" He asks her lightly, already preparing to spin in place.

To his surprise, his redheaded wife shakes her head. She steps away until they are only joined by their hands, their fingers entwined. She walks backward slowly, pulling him out into the street with a radiant smile on her face.

He walks after her with a puzzled expression on his face. His puzzlement only grows as she stops in the center of the street, the rain continuing to soak them. Without taking her eyes from his, she begins to spin around slowly in place, swaying from side to side. He can't help but smile once he realizes that she wants to dance, in the middle of the rain.

He moves with her, the two of them waltzing in the downpour. They spin mindlessly, both completely unconcerned that they now resemble soaking wet ragdolls, their clothes drooping and drenched. He pulls her closer, putting his arms around her waist. He uses one hand to brush a wayward strand of wet red hair out of her face, and she leans into his loving touch.

"I love the rain, don't you?" She asks.

He just smiles and leans towards her, kissing her on her cheek, her forehead, her nose, until finally he presses his lips to hers. They stop spinning, getting lost in the kiss. He rejoices in the fact that every kiss they have is just as mind-blowing as the first.

He pulls back, smiling brightly at her. "I love _you. _The rain is alright."

She just laughs.

'_Yes,' _he muses, '_definitely worth fighting for.'_

**-:-**

**A/N: If you have a prompt, you can leave it in a review. I hope you like this chapter. A/N#2: Now edited for grammar mistakes. - HF **


	6. On Being Twenty-Three

Twenty-Three

**A/N: I'm so happy that this story has gained such a positive response. I honestly wasn't sure about it at first, but you guys are just the best. Thanks to everyone who has supported this story so far! I do hope you continue to enjoy it. – HF**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing.**

**-:-**

_**July 31, 2003 – 3:00 p.m. **_

Harry walks through the front door of his house, thoroughly happy to be home at last. His day at work had been frustrating with all the new rookies that had joined the Auror Department, freshly out of their seventh year of Hogwarts. He is still a little peeved about one specific incident that involved a rookie named Anthony, a package to be delivered to the Department of Mysteries for evaluation, a small explosion, and quite a lot of cleaning up. When he left, they were _still _trying to get the scorch marks off of the walls on the Fifth Floor.

He steps into the living room, intent on hunting down his wife, and maybe getting something to eat as well, but stops when he hears a childish giggle of glee. He turns just in time to be hit with a colorful blur.

"Oomph," he grunts as he hits the ground, his legs tangled with something a lot smaller than him. He pushes himself onto his elbows and looks down. He can't stop the smile that creeps across his face as he sees that that smaller something was in fact his five year-old godson.

Teddy's skin was a silky olive color, though it's getting fairer the longer Harry stares. The toddler Metamophamagus's hair is a bright, lurid green that's almost painful to look at. His eyes keep switching from an unnatural shade of turquoise blue, to vibrant gold each time the little boy blinks. He is wearing flannel pajamas with tiny little broomsticks that actually fly within the fabric, and his green hair is damp and curly.

"Unca Harry!" Teddy chirps happily, in that innocent toddler voice that always gets him out of trouble with his adopted aunties.

Harry smiles affectionately and ruffles the boy's hair. "Hey Bear, what are you doing here?"

"He's supposed to be drying his hair with Aunt Ginny, but someone won't sit still enough for me to charm it dry," says a voice that is caught between annoyance and amusement.

Harry climbs to his feet and pulls his godson into his arms before turning to face his wife. He immediately has to force back a hysterical laugh as he takes in her disheveled appearance.

Her red hair is pulled back into a messy ponytail with a few loose strands clinging to her neck. She has a disgruntled pout on her face, and her wand is sticking out of the pocket of her robes. She is also completely soaked. Her plum-colored robes, a gift from Luna for her birthday last year, are drenched and clinging her slim frame.

"Gin," he hides his laughter behind a hasty cough. "What happened?"

She groans as she walks toward the two boys, the smaller of which buries his face in his godfather's neck. "Andromeda was feeling ill this morning, so I offered to take Teddy off of her hands for the day. We made cookies for you for dessert tonight, but Teddy decided that it would be a good idea to dump the rest on his head. I gave him a bath and changed his clothes, but he wasn't exactly cooperative. Now I'm wet and cold and I still need to make dinner."

Harry chuckles before dropping a kiss on her down-turned mouth. He smiles against her lips when he hears Teddy's cries of "Eww! She's a girl! You got cooties now Unca Harry!"

Ginny's lip twitches madly as she struggles to hold back a smile. She forces herself to look stern. "Teddy Remus Lupin, I do not have cooties! And your hair is still wet," she chides with her hands on her hips, looking terrifyingly like her mother.

'_I wonder if my mum would have done that too,' _he thinks with a twinge of sadness. He's always the most emotional on his birthday. Granted, it _has_ gotten better in the last few years, (he suspects it has to do with the redhead currently tickling a squirming Teddy) but he still wishes his parents were here to see his new family.

"Are you alright Love?" Ginny's voice breaks his train of thought. He meets her eyes and understanding flashes across her face. Instead of voicing her thoughts, she just gives him a soft smile. "How about you watch Teddy Bear while I make dinner?" She suggests gently.

"Yeah," he nods.

She smiles, glances at Teddy, before leaning in a giving him a slightly exaggerated kiss. She laughs as she walks away to the sound of Teddy's declarations of disgust.

Once the kitchen door closes behind her Harry looks down at the small boy in his arms. "So, what should we do Bear?"

Teddy adopts a look of concentration, his hair darkening to navy blue as he does so. Harry nearly coos at how adorable his little face is all scrunched up as he thinks so hard. Finally the boy looks at his godfather's face and smiles sweetly. "Can we go for a ride on your broom?" He asks hopefully.

Harry pretends to think about it. "Hmmm… Well Bear, I'm sort of tired from working all day….." he teases.

"Please Unca Harry!" He whines.

"Alright Bear, I'll make you a deal. You let me dry your hair and we'll go for a ride in the backyard while your aunt makes dinner. That way you don't catch a cold. Your Grandma Andy would send me a Howler if you came home with the sniffles."

Teddy beams at him. "Deal!"

Harry kneels down and places the five year-old on his feet before drawing his wand out of his sleeve. "_Calidaerem*," _He murmurs, a stream of warm air emitting from his wand and drying the boy's hair in seconds.

Harry hums absently under his breath as he carries the boy on his shoulders out back to the broom shed. He steps inside the wooden shack and surveys the gathered broomsticks. Ginny has a number of them for when she practices for her job, and Harry himself has started a sort of collection. He feels another twinge as he thinks of his old Firebolt, a gift from Sirius that had been lost during the war. He's never bought a new one; it just brings back too many memories for him.

He selects one of his favorite brooms: his Silver Arrow. He had acquired it from an elderly wizard back when he was in Ireland for a case for work. Silver Arrows are very hard to come by, especially one still in flying condition. After the creator, Leonard Jewkes, died, they stopped manufacturing them. Only around one hundred have survived over time.

It's Harry's favorite broom. The way it flies through the air reminds him a lot of his first broom, the Nimbus 2000. The Arrow is smooth and glossy, with a faint silver gleam to it. Its twigs are straight and form the shape of an arrowhead, and it's capable of going up to seventy miles an hour. Not that Harry intends to go even half that with a toddler onboard.

Teddy is almost bouncing with excitement as his godfather pulls him up to sit on his lap. The boy leans forward and wraps his small hands as far around the broom handle as he can. Harry puts his arms on either side of the five year-old, holding the broom steady. He gently guides the broom up into the air, staying low in case Teddy falls.

For the next half hour, Harry performs loops and turns and diagonals for his ecstatic godson, said godson letting out whoops and squeals of delight. When Teddy starts to let out small shivers, Harry lands by the shed and calls it a night.

He puts the Arrow back where it was and the two boys head inside. The house is warm and smells strongly of onion soup, one of Harry's favorite meals. Harry picks up Teddy and plops down on the couch, holding the boy in his arms. He pulls a blanket over them both, rubbing Teddy's small arms to warm him faster.

They sit in companionable silence, Teddy content with being held in his "Unca Harry's" arms. Harry glances down and notices that the boy's hair has turned a pleasant light blonde color, and his skin was freckly like Ginny's. Harry can't help but be awed by the fiver year-olds abilities. He knows that Teddy can't really control it yet, unless he concentrates really hard, but it's still a remarkable talent. Harry smiles a bit sadly as he remembers Tonks's custom bubblegum-pink hair.

As if the boy could sense his godfather's thoughts, he turns his head and looks up at Harry with big, soft brown eyes that remind the twenty-three year-old man of a doe. "Will you tell me 'bout my Mum and Dad?" His voice is soft, thoughtful.

Harry pauses, wondering what to say. It's not the first time that Teddy's asked, but Harry was always safe with saying, "When you're older." But now he wonders if it's finally time. After all, hadn't he been desperate for knowledge of his parents by Teddy's age? Harry will be damn sure that Teddy never has to suffer with neglect like he had.

Harry's eyes go glossy as he thinks back. "Your Mum, she was a brilliant witch, an Auror. She was a Metamorphamagus, just like you. Her favorite color for her hair was bubble-gum pink, but I'm not sure what it was naturally. She loved to entertain Aunt Hermione and Aunt Ginny by changing her nose into animal snouts. She had been a Hufflepuff at school, and she was as clumsy as can be. She had a heart of gold, and was almost like an older sister to me. And she loved you very, very much."

He pauses again, looking down to see Teddy's face. He can't stifle the gasp that escapes when he sees that Teddy's hair is now exactly the shade of bright, bubblegum pink that Tonks loved. The boy's eyes were still brown, and Harry thinks that it might actually be his natural color, seeing as it resembles Remus's so much.

"And Dad?" The boy whispers.

Harry swallows. Talking about the Marauders (Wormtail excluded) is always difficult for him. "Your Dad…he was probably the closest thing to a father I ever had. Sirius... Padfoot... he was my godfather, but he wasn't always there for me. Your Dad always supported me, and helped me.

"I met him when I was in my Third Year at Hogwarts; he was my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and a brilliant one at that. He was the only teacher I ever really liked. He loved teaching, and he loved chocolate. He taught me so many things, the best being the Patronus Charm. He was Moony, the faithful Gryffindor and last true Marauder. He guided me for years after that. He loved your Mum, and he loved you. They would both be _so _proud of you, Teddy."

Teddy remains silent as he soaks in all the new information. Harry wipes away a few stray tears that glisten on the boy's cheeks. How long they sit like that, Harry doesn't know. Occasionally he will recall some other tidbit of information about Remus and Tonks, until eventually Ginny calls them in for dinner.

**-:-**

**~Later that night at around 11:00~**

He's just about asleep when he feels something prod his arm. With an incoherent grunt, he turns to face his still wide-awake wife. "Wha'?"

'_Oh, _super _question, Harry. Really witty it is.'_

Ginny bites her lip and stares into his eyes. The nervousness in her eyes wakes Harry up quickly, and he twists his body and puts his arm around her waist. "What is it Gin?" His voice is hoarse from sleepiness, but much more alert.

She continues to worry her lip with her teeth. "I was just thinking….." she trails off uncertainly, looking down.

'_It's not like her to be lost for words…..' _He thinks warily.

He puts his fingers under her chin and raises her head to face him. "What?"

"Have you ever….do you ever think about children? Us having them I mean," she says quickly, her ears turning faintly pink.

Harry blinks rapidly. Does he?

He won't deny the fact that he's always pictured himself one day having children with Ginny. He wants to be a father, though he's nearly petrified of the thought. He doesn't exactly have a lot of experience with kids. Sure, he watches Teddy quite often, and he sees his various nieces and nephews every Sunday when the Weasley (extended) family have dinner, but he's never taken care of a child, newborn or otherwise, for an extended period of time.

Also, he's afraid that he won't be a good father. He doesn't remember his own father, aside from stories and that brief time he saw him with the Resurrection Stone. Sirius and Remus were role models, for a while, but that hadn't really give him the material he needs to become a dad.

He forces himself back to the present conversation. "Sometimes," he states honestly. "Do you?" he says, almost hesitantly.

Ginny nods, her brown eyes wide and sincere. "I do," she says. "And I've been thinking about it a lot lately. I know Mum's mentioned it a few times, and the boys are all starting to have families, apart from Charlie of course but he's content with his dragons in Romania. I know we've talked about it occasionally, but we've never made any plans. We've been so comfortable lately that I didn't really want to bring it up, but I saw you with Teddy today, and I couldn't help but wish we had a child of our own.

"I know that I would have to stop being a Chaser, but that's okay. It's not as if I planned on continuing to be a Quidditch player for the rest of my life. There are plenty of jobs that extend into the Quidditch world without being a player, I'm sure I could find something. I overheard at your last office party that the old Quidditch Correspondent for the Daily Prophet was retiring. And you make plenty of money with the Aurors that we'd be perfectly fine if I had to take a leave from working if I was pregnant. I want a baby, Harry. Do you?"

Harry's mind is spinning with thought at her speech. She wants a baby. That's understandable considering how much time she's spent watching her various sisters-in-law become mothers. He admits to wanting children, yes, but are they ready?

She's right; they would be supported if she stops working because he has more than enough money to throw around even if _he _stops working. There is plenty of room in their house to have a nursery added, and still have room for his office and Teddy's room.

Molly would be ecstatic, and so would the rest of their family. More to the point, his wife would be beyond thrilled. Who was he to deny her a life as a mother? It isn't that he didn't want children; it's that he is afraid.

How can he be a good father when, for the majority of his childhood, his despicable Uncle Vernon was his only role model? He wouldn't know the first thing about raising a child and not screw it up in some way. How could he do this?

Then a thought occurs to him. He wouldn't be alone. It would be Ginny's child as well. How in Merlin's name could he not want a child that was a part of him, and a part of the woman he loves? She would be an incredible mother, and she would help him, teach him.

They would be parents together. And really, is there even another possibility?

"Yes," he tells her, meeting her hopeful brown eyes.

She lets out a breath he hadn't been aware she was holding and blinks at him. "Really?" There is so much emotion in her voice that he can't help but lean in a press his forehead against hers, their lips an inch apart.

"Really," he breathes.

She closes the distance between them and crushes her lips to his with a fierce passion. He willingly matches her happiness, excitement, and maybe a little bit of nervousness with his own. And he is happy, extremely so.

She pulls back, her brown eyes glowing. "I love you," she says, putting every ounce of emotion into her voice.

In answer he kisses her again. He won't deny that he is just as excited as his wife is about discovering a new path in their lives.

**-:-**

**A/N: **

***J.K. Rowling mentions briefly the Hot-Air Charm when Hermione dries her robes, I think in the Order of the Phoenix. She never gave the incantation, so I created on myself. The word **_**Calidaerem **_**comes from the Latin words **_**calidum **_**meaning hot, and **_**aerem **_**meaning air.**

**So this chapter was a little hard to write. I wanted to show his concerns and joy towards the thought of being a dad. And who doesn't love a fatherly Harry? I hope you enjoyed little Teddy's part, he'll be in the story later on as well. I'm aware of the fact that my major problem with writing is my tendency to switch tenses between past and present. I've decided to write the rest of the story firmly in the present tense. I hope I caught my errors. Also, a question: Should Ginny be pregnant in the next chapter, or should James already be born? I haven't decided yet. I'm happy that I'm starting to pick up on this story. I really do love writing it. Reviews are lovely. You should write one :D – HF A/N#2: Now edited for grammar mistakes. (3/30/13)**


	7. On Being Twenty-Four

Twenty-Four

**A/N: I know it's been forever since I updated, but I blame school for this one. The end of the year finally came and I had finals and such. Sorry, real life comes before my fanfiction, even if I wish it didn't. The good news is that it's now summer and I plan on finishing this story before I start again in August. Due to popular demand, Ginny will be pregnant, though it was still a toss-up to make up my own mind. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters included.**

**-:-**

_**July 31, 2004**_

"What are you humming?" His wife's voice startles him from his drifting thoughts. He pauses, his right arm still above his head as he rolls the light blue paint across the nursery walls. He turns to face her, and notices how her eyes twinkle when she spots the paint smear above his left eyebrow.

He has to think about her question for a moment, going over the simple melody inside his head. After a moment he simply shrugs, playing for nonchalant even though it kind of bothers him that he can't remember what song it is. "I don't know," he murmurs.

She tilts her head and regards him from where she sits in an old rocking chair across the room, her arms resting on her seven-month baby belly. Her rose-red hair flutters as a soft, warm breeze blows through the open window, alleviating some of the unusually warm summer heat. "Pity," she sighs. "I like it; it's soft like a lullaby."

The word stirs something in his mind, a long-forgotten memory he hadn't realized he had.

The pictures his mind conjures for him are hazy and faltering, and this makes sense after he recognizes the face peering at him from a memory. Auburn hair and almond-shaped green eyes, flushed cheeks and warm laughter. He can hear the faint echo of his mum's soft voice singing the lullaby, though he can't hear the words, only sees the shape of her lips moving.

He suddenly finds it very hard to breathe as tears sting his eyes. He doesn't know very much about his parents, but he has never been able to quench his desire to know everything he never can. So, whenever he gets flashes of remembrance like his mum's letter or the picture of them dancing, it's like a punch in the gut and a warm hug at the same time.

He closes his eyes tightly, trying to level his breathing. He stiffens instinctively when his wife's arms wrap around him, but then relaxes into her embrace. He buries his face into her sweet-smelling hair and feels a weight lift off of his shoulders. It's wonderful to have someone to hold him when he's like this. Normally she would snuggle against his chest and let him draw comfort in her warmth, but that became impossible after her stomach rounded out. So now she just stands next to him and stretches her arms around his torso.

Gentle hands cup his face, forcing him to look into a pair of concerned brown eyes. He knows she's worried, and he feels somewhat guilty about adding stress to her and their baby. "Hey," she says lightly, "I thought I was supposed to be the one with mood swings?" Despite the light-hearted humor, he can hear the anxiety in her voice.

He smiles at her, taking her hand and threading their fingers together. "I'm alright. I just wasn't expecting that to hit me so hard," he explains, absently playing with a lock of her hair with his free hand.

She just smiles, knowing without asking that something reminded him of the past. He's moving forward, on to the life he's always dreamed of, but there are the harder days. The road to recovery is not without speed bumps.

"So I've been thinking," he says suddenly, "that we need to pick out a name for the baby."

He can tell she notices the abrupt subject change, but she lets it slide knowing that if he wants to talk about it, he will. "Do we? I thought we were going to name him Baby Boy Potter!" She teases.

He rolls his eyes and laughs. "Yeah, that'll look _great _on the Potter family tree! 'Baby Boy Potter, firstborn son of Harry and Ginny Potter," he adds.

When they'd moved in a few years ago, he had added a portrait of the ancient lines of the Potter family, similar to the one in Grimmauld place but without the scorch marks. He's very proud of it, knowing his family history. It's something he'd always been interested in, but had finally pursued a few months before they got married. He even had Hermione charm it to add the name and portrait of a new Potter when they're born or marry into the family.

"Have you thought of any names?" Ginny asks.

He pauses hesitantly, running a hand through his black hair. "Well," he says softly, "I was thinking…..James. I've always wanted to name my son that. My dad gave up so much for me, and I want our son to be like him. Though hopefully, without the arrogance."

Ginny nods thoughtfully. "I think that's perfect. But what about a middle name?"

"Any preferences?"

"How about Sirius? He was you dad's best friend and just as brave as him."

Harry thinks for a moment. "James Sirius Potter," he rolls the name back and forth in his mind. A sudden burst of warmth spreads through his chest and down his arms and legs. "It's perfect."

Ginny grins. "I think he agrees. He just started kicking up a storm." She rubs her belly before taking his hand and placing it over the place where he can feel a little foot pushing against her skin.

"We can't wait to meet you James Sirius Potter."

**A/N: So this chapter was a beast to write. Sorry it took so long. Hopefully it was worth it. Also, I've been toying with the idea of writing a spin-off one-shot about the day after James is born and Harry spends some bonding time with his son. It would probably be pretty touchy-feely. Any thoughts?**

**-HF**


End file.
